Work Out
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Age was catching up with him. Or it could be the double cheeseburgers he ate earlier. Either way, Edge knew he was gaining weight. Enter Mack to save the day!


**A/N- See Mack, I wasn't lying! I was writing you a story! It just took me two months to finish. And Ted is on my screen so I have to wrap this up. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Adam stood staring at himself in the full length mirror, his eyes constantly falling to his midsection. It had recently been brought to his attention that he has gained a few pounds in the last few years. By a few pounds people meant like twenty. He had a muffin top going on that was almost as bad as Jericho's.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing?" Jay had been watching his friend for over ten minutes.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"You're turning into Chris! No, you're not fat." Jay rolled his eyes at his longtime friend.

"Turning into Chris? So I am fat?" Adam touched his stomach again and pinched the skin between his fingers.

"I meant that you're dramatic. You gained a few pounds, not a big deal."

"A few pounds!?! Jay, I gained like twenty five."

"Adam, you are not twenty five anymore, you are pushing forty. It's expected for you to gain a few pounds."

"It is not! Everyone expects me to be in tip top shape. I can't believe you have left me go to the ring looking like this." Adam once again looked at himself in the mirror before cringing.

"Look, some men lose their hair and some men gain weight. At least you have the beautiful golden locks you had ten years ago."

"No I don't! My hair is getting shorter and shorter. It won't be long before I am obese and bald." Jay was sure Adam was a second away from a meltdown. What was causing this, he wasn't sure.

"Remember that best friend pledge we made in fifth grade?"

"Yeah?" Adam remembered it clearly. Jay was his only friend. Why was Jay bringing this up, he wondered, still rolling the small patch of fat between his fingers.

"When I signed that, I didn't sign up for telling you that you look pretty and weren't fat some twenty five years later."

"So I a fat? If I wasn't, you wouldn't be reassuring me I was thin. Only fat people get reassured that they are thin."

"Whatever, I'm done." Jay rolled his eyes and returned to the TV.

"As soon as I get home, I'm getting a personal trainer. Within a month, I will be back down to my original weight!" Adam committed. Now he needed to make sure none of the edgeheads caught on because he didn't want them thinking he was overweight.

* * *

_**Don't be fat, come to Mack**_

The slogan caught his eye as soon as he opened up the phone book. He dialed the number and set up an appointment for the following day. He figured it would be best to do it in the morning, and seven was the earliest on the schedule. He took the opening, then made himself some bacon. Starting tomorrow, he would be like Cena, and only consume protein shakes.

Adam was up and showered before six the next morning. He threw on some jogging clothes and made his way downtown. He already felt better, and he hadn't even started training yet. The training facility was rather larger and sat at the corner of 7th and 8th. It was a busy street and Adam could see numerous people walking in and out of the building. Mack's was definitely a good choice.

He walked in and found the receptionist desk right away.

"Hi, I have an appointment at seven. Adam Copeland." The receptionist typed a few things in before looking up.

"That's.....one hundred and fifty for one hour." She waited for him to fork over the cash.

"She better be good for what I'm paying her." He paid to get in shape by Mack herself, instead of one of the hired instructors.

"Oh trust me sir, she is. You're on the third floor, second door on the left." She pointed to a set of elevators then went back to work. Adam took the short ride up to the third floor and stepped out. It was just one gigantic room, with mirrors everywhere. Weight lifting equipment was scattered around in various places, and there was the outline of a track field around the room.

In the corner he saw a woman in spandex and a large t-shirt. She was thin, but not from working out. He figured she'd be training alongside him. Maybe he'd even get a date out of this. Training with someone was always better than training alone.

"Hi." He broke the silence and the girl turned around.

"Great, you're here. I want three laps around the track. You have four minutes. Go!" Adam stood there staring at her. Was she serious?

"Shouldn't we wait for Mack?"

"I am Mack. Make those three laps six. Go before I make it nine!" Adam set his bag down and started jogging around the room. What the fuck was her problem. He was startled when she started yelling out to him as he ran.

"Food is the enemy"

"Food is what made you gain those twenty pounds." Twenty! It was only ten, but Adam didn't say anything.

"You're eating your emotions. From now on, jog when you are angry or sad!" By the time he finished his sixth lap, he was ready to call it a day. However, Mack wasn't done with him.

"Great, not we'll go some warmups. Lets start with fifty pushups." Adam stared at her again. Was she trying to kill him? He was surprised when she dropped to her knees beside him and joined him with the pushups.

She was done by the time he was at twenty.

He was a wrestler. He's used to lifting weights with his arms and legs. Not jogging and doing pushups. It took him a little over five minutes to finish. Mack waited patiently for him, though.

"Get a quick drink then we'll start." Start? What the fuck? What the hell was that if they are only now just getting ready to start? He took a few swigs from his water bottle before limping over to the center where Mack was.

"So, I'm sure you know by now, but I'm Mack."

"I'm Adam."

"Now that that's out of the way, we're going to do some situps. Actually, one hundred." Adam gulped. He didn't know if he could do that.

"Uhh...I'm not so sure..."

"Look, you won't be fast at first, but within a month, you won't even be short of breath. You'll be in shape before you know it. Now, lets get started." He liked her attitude. She was a tough girl. A hot tough girl. A very, very, very hot tough girl. He mentally slapped himself for blatantly checking her out.

"Keep your eyes off my ass and we'll be great friends." Caught. That didn't take long.

One hour later, they were finally done. Adam wasn't sure if he just worked out or went through the seven gates of hell. He was drenched in sweat and every muscle in his body ached. Even if he wanted to sex his instructor up, he was too tired to do so. There was no way he was ever coming back here. That was just pure hell.

"Great job today, Adam. You really kept up with me. Not many guys can do that." She flashed a smile at him. Maybe he wouldn't be back here, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask her to dinner, right?

"So...do you want to get dinner later?" It was only nine in the morning, so that was plenty of time for them to get done what they had to. Asking girls out was second nature to him, so he decided to go for it.

"I'll tell you what Edge, I like you. I haven't met a man that can go an hour with me here. So I'll give you the benefit here. Meet me here at six, and we'll jog to Angelo's for dinner. Adam lost his smile.

"That's ten miles!"

"You're right, better make it five instead!" Then it registered what she had said. Edge.

"You watch wrestling?"

"No, but another one of my clients is heavily into it. I hear and see things sometimes."

"I see. Don't make it a habit to call me Edge though."

"I won't. Now go, I have another session in ten minutes."

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tonight." They said their goodbyes and he went to the elevator. He waited patiently for the doors to open. He was surprised at what he saw when he did.

"Chris?" He looked at the blond man standing in the elevator.

"Jericho! You ready to lose the last of that little stomach pouch today?" Mack hugged him as he entered the room. Adam stood there in shock.

If Jericho went to a trainer and still looked like he gained ten pounds more each week, Adam was definitely going to have to step his sessions up to two a week.

He'd be back next week.


End file.
